Godspeed, Humanity
by Firefly Lane
Summary: Those memories draped in white innocence..things she wanted to grasp so badly, but never would again, so she settled for making it possible for everyone else. Female Lone Wanderer. Oneshot.


"I'm sorry, daddy,"  
The hushed voice came, and it sounded unsteady, as if the person speaking was about to break. She remembered a time, all dressed in white, innocent memories where things had been different. She'd set out from the fabled Vault 101 to find her father; to reunite with him after he'd escaped without even bothering to tell her.  
"...I'm sorry they killed you. But I'm going to fix everything."

It had been hell to find him; encountering Ghouls--when she tried to befriend them, calling her a smoothskin and shoving her away--raiders, who had a tendancy to try and kill her--unfriendly merchants who wanted to jip her out of her hard-earned caps. Grotesque supermutants that attempted to slaughter her and take the lives of innocents; slavers who cared only about money and enslaved wastelanders; obviously against their will.

There was so much _bad _in the world...but her father, he had tried to do good.

He had tried to purify the water in D.C. Project Purity, he called it--working with esteemed scientists.  
But he and her mother that she'd never met bore her, and when her mother died, he abandoned it without a second thought. For her...so that she could remain safe, and could live in the Vault.

But he had tried to go back to it nearly 20 years later, leaving her, and she wouldn't have that.

He was her father, her loving father, and like hell she was going to stay hidden in the Vault away from the horrors of the world.  
He tried to do good...he tried, but the Enclave--fucking assholes lead by President Eden, a goddamn computer program--they had 'killed' him.

They had killed the father she'd thought could handle everything under the sun. She thought he was goddamn _invincible. _

And now, the only two thoughts she had on her mind were revenge...and salvation. Salvation for the people of the wastes, for her, for her mother and father who had never finished their dream.

Her slender, pale hand held a holotape, and she furrowed her brow, turning it on.  
"...The last, best hope for humanity. The Lone Wanderer, that's what they call me. But I'd like you to know my name is Elizabeth." She paused, gaze flickering this way and that as she sat on her bed.

Dogmeat licked at her free hand, and she smiled down at him, letting out a hushed laugh.

"Tomorrow, I will be going with the Brotherhood of Steel to liberate Project Purity from the Enclave in the Jefferson Memorial. I think..I think I'm going to die out there. But..it's worth it..right? I mean, the Enclave, they killed my father. Just so they could take over 'his' project--his work--his _dream_." Hesitating, her free hand that rested on her dog tightened, and he whimpered in sympathy for her. "They're bad news. And don't let President Eden tell you otherwise--he's a fucking computer."

_He knows, too..damn smart dog,_ She thought, and then her mind went back to the task at hand. "The last, best hope for humanity..haha..that's what Three Dog calls me. He might be a little full of shit, though, because even though I need to do want to do this--I _need_ to do this--I'm afraid. I'm afraid no one is going to remember me...remember my father."  
Dogmeat laid at her feet, then, and she brought her hand to her face, stifiling her tears.

"..Oh, god, I don't want do die. But I'm going to. I need to. Fawkes tells me it's my...it's my destiny, and I think he's right. A child of the Vault has no place out in the wastes, anyway..."

Swallowing, her throat clicked, but she pushed on.  
"I will turn on Project Purity. There are lethal radiation levels in there but I need to do it. Me, and me alone. For whoever finds this--whether it be a merchant or a raider a supermutant or some other random wastelander..."

Sighing, she gripped the holotape tighter.  
"James, my father, Catherine, my mother, Dr. Li, and all the others--we're doing this for you. We did this for you.

Humanity deserves a second chance."

Her last words, then, "I will die for you. Remember me, remember what we've done. Godspeed, humanity."

Clicking it off, she set it down on her desk, rising to a stand.

Gaze trailing to her dog, he barked up at her, and she smiled with renewed vigor. "Daddy, I'll meet up with you soon. You and mom and Jonas and everyone who's died for this..."  
Her hand strayed to her plasma pistol, and she started down the stairs.  
"Let's go, Dogmeat,"

And, laying on her bed, encased in a frame, were the words that had started it all.  
"_Relevation 21:6  
And he said to me, It is done.  
I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end.  
I will give to him that thirsts of the fountain of the water of life freely."_

Beside that, a BB gun, and a picture of a daughter and father smiling happily, back in those better times.


End file.
